


Shattering Reveal

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Day 3, F/F, Identity Reveal, Minor character getting hurt, Supercorp Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara loses her glasses in a spectacular fashion, in front of Lena!





	Shattering Reveal

Kara heard it, before everything happened. The panicked, muffled screams, the whisper-shouted threats of death, her face falls and a worried, sad look passes over her face for a moment. She drops her chop sticks on Lena’s desk and stares at her friend, worries and resignation in her gaze. Watching the lovely green eyes change from the laughing gleam to a terrified, frozen void. Lena’s screen lights up with several security notifications, warning her about several security breaches throughout the building. Kara heard it, the change in her heartbeat, the little discreet press of her panic button and the resulting clicks and whirring sounds, announcing the lockdown of L-Corp’s top floor. 

Kara heard it, the noise of a muffled gunshot behind the door to the CEO’s office, a few gasp of pain, silenced with another muffled gunshot. Tears in her eyes she stood up and whirled around to face whoever was pushing the door, eyes narrowed, putting herself between Lena and the incoming intruder. 

Lena caught the tears, mistaking them for fear, she searched her purse for her cellphone and immediately set her emergency protocol in places, several text message to several people, Winn among them. Warning of an assault on L-Corp. “Kara, the floor is on lock-down, nothing’s going to happen to us.” 

The door finally opens to reveal Alana, walking in with a smirk and her gun points immediately at Kara. “I’m sorry Miss Luthor, but there can’t be witnesses.” with a flick of a finger, the gun security is off. 

Kara peeks over her glasses, passing her X-ray vision over the gun, the woman, revealing two grenades and normal bullets in the chamber and the clips. Dangerless for her. Her X-ray vision also picks up the body near the elevator door, her super hearing picking up the fading heartbeat. The glare Kara gives the traitor threaten to turn into heat vision as she takes a step forward 

“No! Don’t kill her!” Lena tries to rush her traitorous assistant, but she’s not fast enough and the muffled gunshot is a sound that’ll haunt her nightmares for the decades to come. The sound of the bullet crashing through Kara’s glasses, the pain that the glass shard leave across her cheek are too much and Lena just stumble back, watching in horror as Kara ... doesn’t fall ? 

She feels it, the glasses shattering over her face, the bullet smashing against the bridge of her nose, the splinters of glass, lead and plastic flying away from her face, she hears the scream Lena bites back from pain and the confused gasp. The anger rises in Kara’s throat and faster than what Alana or Lena can see, she’s got the traitor’s wrist in her hand. 

“Wh-what?!” Alana incredulous’ stare would be funny if it wasn’t for the blood she had just spilled. Kara is holding her wrist, keeping the gun pointed to the ceiling and she can’t shake herself free. The more she attempts to free herself from the reporter’s grasp, the more painful it gets.

Kara reaches for the gun and rips it from Alana’s hand, crushes it before her eyes and drops it to the ground, a completely useless hunk of metal. “Lena, your panic room.” her voice made of steel. 

The CEO shakes off the shock for a moment, steps to her desk and presses the button. An hidden panel on the wall swings open, revealing a small confined space with nothing but bare walls. Kara effortlessly grabs Alana’s by the throat, lifts her and throws her into the panic room, the woman’s glasses falling off in the process. She hits the back wall and falls on the floor, to her knees, as the panic rooms gets shuts down. 

Lena, still processing that Kara is still alive from getting shot, is pacing behind her desk, her breathing harsh and deep. “Are you okay ?! Kara please, talk to me!” she sounds panicked, when Kara walks out of the office, holding a hand up to indicate Lena should wait, tears are falling down Lena’s face.

Jess lies on the floor, blood pooling around her and she’s struggling to breathe, a shot to the chest and a shot to the throat. Kara kneels beside her and picks her phone up, Dialing her sister who picks up immediately. “Alex, need immediate assistance at L-Corp, building is getting assaulted by Cadmus, Lena’s secretary, Jess got shot in the chest and throat.” When Lena came out of her office, Kara immediately speaks, trying to distract Lena from her secretary’s predicament “Unlock the roof doors, D.E.O. Helicopter coming through.” 

Lena stepped on Alana’s glass on the way out of her office, for good measure. The sight of Jess bleeding out caused Lena to almost puke right there. Only Kara’s request managed to keep her stomach under control, Lena ran to unlock the door to the roof. Only to be greeted with what appeared to be Hank Henshaw and Kara’s sister carrying an emergency med kit, rushing to Jess’ side..

“Meet D.E.O. director John Jones and his Second in Command Alexandra Danvers.” Kara said with a soft groan at the back of her throat, standing up from beside Jess and leaving her sister to work. 

“D.E.O. ground teams are on their ways to deal with the situation.” Hank said, watching Lena closely, watching her mind and watching her panic about his appearance, about a thousand other things and on why Kara was still standing. 

Alex was working hard to keep Jess alive, cursing every other word under her breath. Plugging one of the lung with her credit card and injecting some kind of anasthesic to the poor woman as she tried to work in an emergency tracheo tomy. “You two probably don’t want to see this much fucking blood, so maybe just go somewhere safe like the office or the roof.” 

~~~

It took all of ten minutes for the D.E.O. ground team to arrive on the premises, five more to have the full assistance of the NCPD and the associated S.W.A.T. team. Maggie and her small group of officers helped evacuate the many employees after floors were cleared by the D.E.O. and SWAT teams. 

Lena and Kara had moved onto the roof of L-Corp, leaving J’onn and Alex to deal with Jess and whoever though breaching the top floor would be anything less than lethal. Kara was listening for Lena’s vitals, for her breathing and her voice. Lena kept replaying the damn images in her head, the gunshot, the glass shattering, the pain in her cheek and the panic, tears were rolling down her face. 

“Kara I thought you were dead...” Lena finally manages, gripping at her own hand, wringing them nervously. “What happened ? Why is my mother’s main henchman suddenly on our side ?” 

Kara sighed heavily, shaking her head and letting out a pained sigh. “I wasn’t always Kara Danvers.” is how she decides to start. “Back where I came from, I was Kara Zor-El” she turn to Lena and there are tears in both their eyes. Kara knows it’s enough for Lena to grasp it. 

“Oh...well I suppose that make sense.” Lena said, a heavy weight setting over her chest, as every interaction with her friend changed slightly, as if tainted a bit by the revelation and yet, less surprising than she’d expect. 

“The man down there is not the real Hank Henshaw, he’s a shape-shifter, a Martian by the name of J’onn Jonzz.” she nods “And I work in affiliation with the D.E.O. as Supergirl. My identity is technically classified information.” she pauses and sigh, a nervous laugh escapes her “But I’ve... been trying to let it slip to you, for a while now.” 

A strange peace come from that revelation, Lena smiles a bit despite the pain and the tears. “Is that why you flew here on a bus ?” 

Kara nods once. “It’s why I was having coffee past 2 am with Kara Danvers” she looks at Lena and smile a bit “It’s why she always send me with good words.” 

“To be honest, I thought you two were dating.” Both Lena and Kara smiles more at the idea. 

“You know that’s actually not a terrible deduction.” Kara said with a joking tone and then lets out a sigh of relief. She hears what happens the floor below. “Jess is going to make it” 

“Oh, I’m so glad.” Lena started to cry, relief from the weight in her chest and shoulder, burying her face into her hands, Kara took her in her arms. 

“I heard her get shot, I couldn’t... I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry.” 

“You still saved her.” Lena said after a while spent regaining her senses. “thank you.” Lena remains quiet for a few moment, watching Kara scrutinize the sky and the other building surrounding them. “What would’ve happened if I had caught on earlier ?” Lena was trying to distract herself from her current situation, poking at Kara’s arms. 

“I’d have called J’onn and told him your figured it out and you would have had papers to sign earlier.” a soft shrug. “NDAs, you know, things you’re familiar with.” Kara said and sigh “And maybe there would be things I did differently, but now’s not the time, okay? We can talk when the excitement is over.” 

Lena smiled, already planning on her side of that particular conversation. "I'd like that." Only then does Lena notice the blood on her hand and the pain in her cheek. The first thing Jess sees when she regain consciousness while getting carried out is: Kara taking care of the cut on Lena's face, there's a thin smile on her lips.


End file.
